


The Claiming Of Joan Arc

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Saphron always loved Joan, she made tried to claim her but despite how much she fucked her perfect ass Joan ended escaping to Beacon. But now that Joan's visiting she has another chance. And considering how her amazing wife Terra is also going to help Joan will be theirs. This time around she'll make sure to not just fuck her ass, she's finally going to take her Joan's virginity, before knocking her up of course.





	The Claiming Of Joan Arc

Joan Arc tentatively stepped off of the bullhead in Argus, feeling nauseated for reasons other than the turbulent ride for once. Saphron, her eldest sister had messaged her, saying that she wanted her to visit during the school break so she could meet her wife. She was surprised by that word, she hadn't heard anything about that...although she hadn't been keeping in touch with any of her family since she had left. They were too smothering. And Saphron...

Saphron was, apparently had been, obsessed with her, claiming to love her and not want her to be hurt, fucking her ass with her futa cock the moment she became legal, constantly whispering that they would live together forever, that she would bear their babies. She shivered, thankful that she had managed to run away to Beacon.

But beyond that, she still had nightmares where she was pinned down and woke up with tears in her eyes and her ass burning like it had been freshly violated; Saphron had always tried to end her day fucking her ass and filling it with her seed, saying that it would be good practice for when it was alright to take her pussy and impregnate her with their future children.

Seeing a head of blonde hair, Joan felt her ass clench on instinct as she realized that it was her sister, standing next to a pretty cocoa skinned woman with dark hair and glasses. 'That must be Terra Cotta, her wife...' she mused, seeing the thin band on her woman's ring finger.

Seeing Saphron dart towards her, a massive smile on her face, Joan intentionally calmed herself down, although her heart still thumped wildly underneath her breast, feeling her older sister grab her in a tight hug, pulling her face into her large breasts. “Oh, its so good to see you! It's been so long!” Saphron said, absolutely glowing as she held her baby sister close to her.

Joan smiled weakly, her happiness at seeing Saphron healthy and happy warring with the memories of nights where she had been gagged with her own panties and her ass forcefully spread with a thick cock. “It...it's good to see you too, Saphron.” she said, looking at the smirking caramel-skinned woman next to them for help, only to get a slight head shake in response as Joan was hugged closer into Saphron's chest.

“It's good to meet you, Joan. Saph here was worried that you wouldn't come for some reason!” Terra said cheerfully, making Joan wince as she remembered telling Saphron that she hated her the night before she ran away and headed towards Beacon.

“We're family,” she said softly, “no matter what our problems are, she will always be my sister.” with her position, Joan didn't see the saddened look flash across Saphron's face, before it swiftly was replaced by an almost angry determination.

Terra saw it, but made no motion, simply continuing to smile. “Well, we are glad to have you for the break! I, for one, am looking forward to getting to know you better.” she said, her smile bright.

 

As they gathered Joan's luggage and made their way towards her and Saphron's home, Terra recalled what had happened just before they had offered Joan to come and stay for the week of her school break.

 

It had all began on night while they were making love, Saphron fucking her ass hard with her massive cock, making her moan and cum several times, when it had happened. Saphron had called out “Joan!” as she came, filling her ass with hot thick cum.

Glancing back at her wife in confusion, she saw a horrified look on her face, as well as her body going through fight or flight responses. Acting quickly, she rolled them over so she was sitting on her, preventing her from fleeing until her panic passed.

Saphron had burst into tears, begging for forgiveness and pleading her not to leave(not that Terra would) her. She only stopped crying when Terra had squeezed firmly on her cock with her ass and gently gripped one of her hands in both of hers and held it in front of her heart. “Talk to me, baby.” was all she had whispered.

Saphron spoke, her voice quiet, almost inaudible really, but Terra heard every word. How she had always loved her baby sister in ways that most wouldn't deem appropriate, how she had always tried showing her that love, how when she became legal she couldn't hold back anymore and continually sodomized her wonderful ass every night, how she had ruined everything, not only with Joan but with her as well-her babbling cut off and she moaned as Terra tightened around her cock again, putting a halt to her words.

“You haven't ruined anything, baby...I'm not mad.” she had replied. And in all honestly, she surprisingly wasn't. She understood that futas had high libido's, and while it was a bit shocking to hear that she loved her baby sister, she wasn't angry over it. In fact she was...intrigued. She had seen the picture of them when they were younger, and knew that she only had to become more beautiful. What would she look like now?

At that moment, Terra made a gamble. “Let's invite her here.” she said. “Hear me out, baby!” she said, seeing the panicked look on Saphron's face. “I have no problem with you loving Joan...not as long as you promise to love me equally...and you do, right?” the hint of vulnerability in her voice made Saphron nod fiercely, looking horrified that she even asked that.

“I asked you to marry me, Terra! I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you deeply!” she had gasped. Staring into her wife's eyes for a long moment, Terra felt her fear fade. She nodded and continued. “So we invite her here for one of her breaks, say you want her to meet your wife, then we can...convince her to see our way...after all, we do want children, right?” the throb of Saphron's cock in her ass was all the answer Terra needed.

So, they planned. Using Terra's connections, she acquired a drug that ensured someone sleeping for an hour, and Saphron had called Joan and offered her to visit for her week long break so she could meet her new sister in law. Joan had been shocked, but had thankfully agreed.

 

Now, the stage was almost set. They had made one of Joan's favorites to welcome her, Valean Chicken Pie, although Joan's drink was tainted with the sleeping medicine. Both Saphron and Terra shared a smile as she took a drink.

“So, how did you two meet?” Joan asked, looking between the two with a small smile on her face. She was extremely happy for both her sister, and herself. Maybe Saphron had moved on, since she had a wife now...

Saphron blushed fiercely, while Terra giggled at Joan's question. “~Well, your sister has absolutely no sense of direction. When she moved here to Argus, I found her stumbling around several times, and helped her each time. Eventually, she asked me for coffee as thanks, and it just kind of snowballed from there.”

Joan smirked at her older sister, knowing that her sense of direction was even worse that her own was. She received a pouting glare in response.

The dinner continued with small talk about their lives up to this point, Saphron and Terra getting increasingly antsy as they knew the medicine would start taking effect any time now, to the point the had to bite back cheers(Saphron especially) when Joan covered her mouth and yawned mightily. “Sorry, I don't know...why...I'm so...tired...” Joan mumbled, before slumping in her chair, breathing deeply as Morpheus took her to the realm of dreams.

Saphron and Terra waited a few minutes, calmly finishing their dinner before they rose and gathered the sleeping Joan between them and carried her up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom.

Carefully laying their precious cargo on the bed, Saphron swallowed and tried to calm her racing heart. “She looks like she belongs there, doesn't she?” Terra's voice was soft in her ear and her arms slipped around her waist, pulling her into a loose hug.

Mouth dry, Saphron nodded, cock twitching. “Only two things could make this more perfect.” she murmured quietly, looking at the sleeping Joan with love in her eyes.

Resting her chin on her wife's shoulder, Terra hummed. “What's that, baby?” she asked quietly, eager for the insight into Saphron's mind.

Cock bulging in her pants, Saphron licked her lips and responded. “One, Joan could be naked...and Two, she could be round with our child.”

Terra hummed again, a smirk on her lips. “Well, the first is easy to do, since she can't stop us from stripping her right now, and the second...well, we have all week to ensure that.” she grinned at the full body shiver her wife gave. “Now, why don't we remove those clothes? It's not like she will need them when she wakes up...”

Saphron whimpered, cock leaking in her pants, staining them with a dark spot, making Terra chuckle sultrily. “We should also strip too...be easier.” Saphron felt her wife's hands move to her belt, unbuckling it and pulling it open, before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them, and her panties, down. She couldn't help the lewd sigh of relief that escaped her lips as her half hard cock and her large balls were freed...before she moaned as a cocoa colored hand cupped her sensitive balls. “Just wait baby...in a little over an hour, these will be emptied for the first time in a week...”

Saphron shuddered. When Joan had agreed to come visit, both she and Terra had agreed to forgo sex and even masturbation in order to make sure Joan became pregnant. It had been hell, especially with her high libido. Her balls ached something fierce currently, and it had only been the fact that her mind was on the prize that kept her from stroking herself until she was empty.

Stepping out of her pants, Saphron unbuttoned her green top and dropped it to the floor, quickly unsnapping her bra as well, sighing in relief as she was fully naked. She barely wasted a second as she moved towards the bed and climbed onto it next to her sister, beginning to reverently open the buttons of her shirt.

Terra chuckled, swiftly pulling off her turtleneck and unclipping her bra, revealing cocoa-skinned breasts capped with stiff chocolate colored nipples, watching Saphron slowly unbutton their visitor's shirt as she slipped down her sweat pants and panties, revealing her own cock and balls. She was only about half the length of her wife, being only six and a quarter inches to her wife's amazing thirteen, but it would be more than enough to do what was necessary. Her balls, however, were just as large and as potent as her wife's, so Joan was going to be pregnant before the end of the week, come hell or high water.

Saphron gently pulled the unbuttoned shirt off of her baby sister, smiling as she saw the plain white bra that struggled to contain her large breasts. Thankfully, it was a front closing bra, so it was simple for the elder Arc to undo it, releasing her sister's large mounds.

Saphron moaned and her cock twitched as the perky orbs jiggled, the bright pink nipples crinkling under the temperature change. She could already envision the large orbs getting even bigger as they swelled with milk for their future children.

Tearing her eyes away from her baby sister's breasts, she carefully unbuttoned her jeans, pulling down the zipper and revealing a hint of virgin white panties. She took a deep breath, pulling gently on the jeans, revealing the pure panties, just a hint of the sacred place underneath pressing through.

Swallowing roughly, Saphron looped her fingers into the waistband and reverently pulled them down, swallowing again as Joan's plump lips were revealed. Tossing the now useless item aside, Saphron spread her legs wide, biting her lower lip as those lips slightly spread, exposing bright pink insides. Her balls trembled, and her eyes widened.

“Oh.” she whimpered, right hand darting down and grabbing the base of her cock and squeezing it brutally to take the edge off. She prayed she wouldn't pop and waste a good load just by seeing her sister's pussy! That would be mortifying!

Taking several deep breaths, Saphron barely noticed Terra crawling up behind her until she was hugged from behind again. “I'm jealous, baby...you and Joan are so well curved...” she murmured. Saphron shivered, squeezing her cock hard, sighing in relief as the incessant desire to cum abated.

“There's no need to be, Terra...” Saphron murmured, “If anything, be smug. These curves on both of us only get to be seen by you!” she chuckled, removing her hand from her cock, reaching back and cradling her wife's balls and rubbing them gently, pulling a moan from the glasses wearing woman.

“Careful, love...just as sensitive as you are...” Terra moaned, biting her lower lip as her cock twitched, a bead of pre forming at the tip of the shaft. “Now, tell me about this little treasure trove...what are her hot spots?”

Saphron sighed with a smile. “Her nipples are extremely sensitive...watch.” Saphron leaned forwards and captured one of the buds in her mouth, beginning to slowly rotate her tongue around the crinkled nub. Terra watched as Joan's cheeks immediately began to pink, and a small whine slipping from her snoozing lips as she shifted sleepily on their mattress.

Saphron pulled away before she got too into it. If she started smelling Joan's arousal, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She would mount, ride, and plant her seeds before she could convince her sister of her love. “Its why her bra and shirt are so thick...and I think I trained her ass well during all the times I took it.” she said, grabbing her sister's hips and turning her.

Terra's eyes widened and her cock twitched as the heart-shaped rear was revealed, even more so when Saphron slapped it, making the expanse of flesh wiggle. “You're going to love sinking your cock in here,” the blonde said, spreading her sleeping sister's cheeks wide and exposing the clean, crinkled pink star between them. “You think my ass is nice to be in? I think you'll have a new favorite one after you get to enter Joan's...” she smirked, looking down at her wife's leaking cock. Reaching out, she gathered the string of pre on her finger and brought it to her mouth, licking it up with a happy murmur.

Terra groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and shivering, taking deep breaths to calm herself. “Not nice, baby...not nice at all.” she moaned. “We're likely going to pop before we can claim her and convince her to join us.”

“No we won't love...look, its almost time for her to wake anyway!” Saphron gestured to their clock, showing that it had been around fifty-five minutes since Joan had fallen asleep, and she would indeed be awakening shortly.

“You stand over there,” Saphron gestured to the far end of the bed, “Odds are, when she wakes she's going to try and escape that way. You stopping her there will give us a chance...” Terra nodded, seeing the logic in that. Pressing a quick kiss to her wife's lips, she began to move, only to stop when Saphron deepened it.

Breaking it, Saphron gave her wife a beautiful smile. “I love you...so much.” she whispered, getting a just as emotional smile from her wife. “I love you too...now,” a naughty glint filled her eyes, “Let's add your other love to the mix, okay?”

Cock twitching, Saphron smirked and nodded as her wife crawled off the bed, before lying next to her baby sister, running her hand along her back, rubbing her plump rear, dipping between her legs and rubbing the lips she knew she would be sinking herself into soon enough, before doing the trip in reverse, waiting for the moment her baby sister would awaken, waiting for the moment she could finally claim her, finally prove her love. The would have to be firm in the beginning, of course; after all, she might try and get away like she did when she fled to Beacon, they would have to get her to accept their feelings and admit to the feelings she knew that Joan held for her...and soon enough, Terra...

 

Joan moaned as she came back to the land of the living, resting on something wonderfully soft. She snuggled into it deeper, a small sound, like a giggle, entering her ear making her freeze. A ball of dread filled her belly as she felt a hand traveling down her back, her bare back, before palming her rear. A bubble of fear filled her as she realized what was happening.

“Not again...” she whimpered, before swiftly lunging to the side, towards the other end of the bed. She would have to run, this would be embarrassing as all hell, but modesty be damned, she was not going to be sodomized again! However, her escape was stopped by a caramel-skinned body with good sized cock and hefty balls. Looking up, she saw the smiling face of Terra, her sister's wife.

 

Unfortunately for Joan, that second of pause doomed her escape. She squawked as her hips were seized, and felt the bed shift, looking back to see her older sister lining up her massive cock with-her blood froze as she felt the tip of Saphron's cock touch her lower lips, gently rubbing along them.

Her mouth opened and words spilled from her lips. “Please don't, Saphron! Not there! Use my ass again, let me at least keep-” Joan's pleas were stopped when Terra shifted Joan's head back towards her and shoved her cock into her mouth, groaning at the wet heat surrounding her sensitive organ.

“Don't you dare bite her, Joan...or it will be worse than the night you woke mom and dad up!” Saphron ordered, slapping her sister's heart-shaped rear sharply, the loud crack and visible wiggle making her arousal grow even more.

To be honest, biting wasn't even on Joan's mind, as she continued to look up at Terra with pleading eyes, trying to beg for help, to please stop-

-before screaming around the flesh in her mouth (making Terra throw her head back with a groan) as Saphron shoved herself into her unprepared pussy, spreading her wider than she ever thought imaginable and slamming into her cervix when her hips crashed into her own backside.

 

Saphron's eyes rolled back in her head and a lewd moan tumbled from her lips as the tight heat wrapped around her cock, the flesh almost rippling around her. She sank her teeth into her lower lip savagely, refusing to be a one-pump chump. Taking several deep breaths, she calmed herself before beginning to rock her hips back and forth, pleasure buzzing through her form as she heard her wife speak.

“You...ah!...you see, Joan...Saphron has been in love with you for a long time...oh, Brothers, that feels good!...and wants you to join us...oh, yes, use your tongue more!...and spoke to me...AH!...and we came to the conclusion...we want you to carry our baby.” Terra said, her voice calm despite being broken up by pleasure, reaching out and stroking Joan's tear streaked face, moaning as Joan's cries picked up, the vibrations tipping the dark-haired woman over the edge.

Reaching out, she pinched the younger blonde's nose. “Swallow it all!” she growled, her face twisting in pleasure as her balls were finally given the first release they so badly desired.

 

Unable to breathe, Joan could only swallow, both her sobs and the thick heat that flooded her mouth as she felt her older sister pounding into her pussy with force enough to bruise. She felt her belly beginning to fill up from the load before Terra finally tapered off and released her nose, allowing her to desperately draw in breath, the air whistling through her nose.

Her mind whirled as Terra removed her cock from her mouth. Carry their child? Get her pregnant? NO! Opening her mouth, she began to plead once more.

“Please, no! I'm not ready for children! I want to be a huntress!” another stinging slap across her rear made her stop talking, knowing that Saphron didn't like her being loud, a holdover from when they lived with seven others.

“And I want a baby Joan, and you are the only one who can carry it, since Terra can't!” Saphron thrust harder as her wife moved over to the side in preparation for what was to come next. She slowed her thrusting, before regretfully stopping and beginning to twist her sister on her cock(like hell she was leaving Joan's pussy before she emptied her balls), her eyes rolling back as the tight pussy rippled around her cock.

 

Joan shuddered as unwanted pleasure rushed through her as her body was shifted, her eyes instinctively closing...before they snapped open to see her older sister's smiling face as she felt her buttocks being spread and what she knew to be the slick head of Terra's cock pressing against her ass. Her lower lip quivered, before a squeak escaped her mouth as Terra shoved herself in, although this hurt significantly less than Saphron's earlier actions, not only due to the size difference, but due to the fact she was used to it.

 

Terra moaned lewdly, her hips rocking back and forth several times unconsciously. “Oh, Brothers, you were right about Joan's ass, Saph...” she moaned, nibbling on her lower lip, her eyes almost crossing from the heat and tightness that wrapped around her cock.

Saphron grinned wickedly. “I told you you'd have a new favorite!” she laughed, beginning to thrust into Joan's pussy again, groaning as she felt her wife's shaft rubbing against her own through the thin wall between pussy and ass.

 

Joan couldn't believe what was happening-she had just come to meet her sister-in-law, and now she was being fucked in both her pussy and ass...and what was worse...she was beginning to enjoy it, feeling pleasure that she normally associated with her infrequent masturbation sessions bubbling up within her belly. 'No, please, no!' she begged her body, knowing that an orgasm was soon on its way.

 

Saphron and Terra managed to find a rhythm that worked, one thrusting in as the other pulled back. “Brothers! This feels so GOOD!” Terra moaned, feeling the flesh of Joan's rear squeezing her cock tightly. “I...I think she's cumming!” she moaned, toes curling as she fought not to cum again so quickly.

Feeling the ripple around her own cock, Saphron giggled, looking down at at shame-faced Joan, who was attempting to look anywhere but up at her. That wouldn't do. Gently grabbing Joan's face, she tilted it so she could look directly into her eyes.

“No shame in cumming, Joan!” she said, her trusts getting even harder, “After all, I'm about to cum too!” her grin widened as she saw her baby sister's blue eyes widen even more, and her mouth open, but not wanting to hear anymore begging, Saphron grabbed the back of Joan's head and shoved it into her breasts, muffling her words. She then shared a look with her wife and got a nod in return.

Both picked up speed, their faces twitching as pleasure rushed through them, forcing them quickly to the brink. “Can't...gonna...gonna cum, Saph!” Terra moaned, slamming into Joan's ass with bruising force.

Saphron nodded, panting. “With...with me! Like we planned!” she pleaded, slowing her thrusts just a bit so the final stroke of their master plan could be carried out. She watched as Terra, cross-eyed from pleasure, quickly pulled out of Joan's ass and shoved herself into Joan's pussy as well, all three groaning: Joan from the agony of being stretched by TWO thick cocks, and Saphron and Terra from the unbelievable tightness.

Both began to pump into the trembling Joan again, caring only for their own orgasms at this point. “Carry our child, Joan! It will be so beautiful!” Saphron cried out, finally loosing control and her balls erupting, shameless moans spilling from her lips as she finally, blessedly felt relief. She heard her wife moan as well, and felt wet heat splash over her cock and Terra's own cock throbbing against her own as they both emptied, filling Joan with everything that they had to offer her.

“Oh, Brothers, I love you, Joan. Love you so much! You'll be the most wonderful mother! Terra and I will help you every step of the way! Thank you for this, both of you!” Saphron babbled, speaking to both her wife and her sister. Terra could only smiled at her wife as she rested her chin on Joan's head, cock finally spent, just relaxing in the afterglow and her wife still rocking against both herself and Joan.

 

Joan felt...disconnected. First, her sister had seemingly moved on from her, even finding a wife, but it was a ruse? She woke up naked in bed again, only for both of them to take advantage of her, with Saphron even taking her virginity. They then said that Saphron loved her? And wanted her to carry their baby? But that wasn't right, she was enrolled in Beacon, training to be a huntress...the insistent movements against her were becoming bothersome, blinding pain hitting her for a moment, and bringing her out of her lull. Fear and Anxiety filled her as she heard the words that doomed her. “Carry our child!” Joan screamed internally, knowing that it was an unsafe day, and that she was certain to be pregnant after this.

But then she heard the words. Saphron loved her? Truly loved her? She thought she would make a wonderful mother? She and Terra would help? She groaned as she was shifted on the bed and her belly was stroked, small murmurs drifting over her as she slowly fell asleep, feeling warm and oddly safe. Was Saphron telling the truth? Joan would think it over later.

 

“Will you grab the elevation pillow, love?” Saphron asked, her balls finally empty as she looked over the shuddering form of her baby sister. “Already grabbed it, baby...” Terra murmured. Together, the pair slowly pulled themselves out of Joan and placed her rump on the pillow to elevate her lower half and ensure their seed had a chance to take root in her body.

Both lay down on either side of Joan, their hands moving and stroking her belly, both envisioning it swelling with their child as time passed. “That's the first step, Terra...” Saphron whispered, careful not to disturb her sister. The dark-haired woman nodded with a gentle smile. “Yes, next we just have to ensure she knows of your love completely...we have all week to do that...then we discuss her withdrawal from Beacon...”

The pair of wives continued to discuss their plans as their likely impregnated new lover slept between them. They would all have their happy ending, if Saphron and Terra had anything to say about it...


End file.
